Nacida de esta forma
by DarkFate-DL
Summary: - ... Dos mujeres no pueden casarse, porque simplemente no es normal... Contiene Ooc. HarukaxTomochika


**Historia de Tomochika y Haruka... Espero les guste  
Esta desde la perspectiva de Haruka , contiene ooc  
**

 **Nacida de esta forma.**

Desde mi corta edad, me han dicho que dos mujeres no pueden casarse, que simplemente **no es normal…**

Mis maestras de jardín me lo repetían todo el tiempo… Siempre preguntaba el por qué… todas me repetían lo mismo: _"Eso no puede ser, dos mujeres no pueden casarse… Porque simplemente no es normal"_ Lo recuerdo como si me lo hubieran dicho ayer…

…

En una obra de teatro, tuve la oportunidad de confesarme a una chica… pero ¿Qué recibí a cambio de eso? Recibí humillaciones por parte de todos, simplemente yo no era normal… Nadie se acercaba a mí, diciendo que se volverían gays si estaban a mi lado… _¿Por qué soy la única que debe sentirse de esta manera?_

Quería morir… **para renacer como una chica normal.**

 **…**

Empecé con tener novios… pero no sentía absolutamente nada por ellos, me dolía mentirles de esa forma, decirles _Te amo_ sin sentirlo… Ellos me abrazaban con alivio creyendo que yo correspondía a sus sentimientos… que equivocados estaban… Yo…Estaba harta de eso… de fingir.

 **…**

Escribía historias para matar el tiempo… Todos los días era lo mismo, salir de la escuela e ir directamente hacía casa y no salir hasta el día siguiente… no tenía amigos… Bueno, si tenía uno pero siempre me reprochaba… Que todo lo que hacía era un desperdicio, que por mi culpa había terminado con mi novio… ¿A quién le importa? Simplemente no nos llevábamos bien en ciertas formas.

 _Estar con otras personas me hace recordar lo diferente que soy… Solo me hacen sentir solitaria…_

Supongo que es mejor permanecer de esta forma y morir sola… Forzarme a mí misma a estar con otras personas… No quiero ser herida de nuevo…

 **…**

Al entrar a la Universidad, mi vida cambio totalmente…

— ¿Me puedo sentar aquí?

Desde que la vi por primera vez, sentí como mi corazón no dejaba de latir… _Mierda… No debí permitirme, tener estos sentimientos…_ _ **No debo mostrarlos.**_

—Si…

—Soy Tomochika Shibuya. Un placer conocerte. — Su sonrisa… me deslumbró por completo. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

—H-Haruka Nanami

 _Apenas puedo creerme lo afortunada que soy de haberte encontrado, justo en el momento oportuno, cuando ya creía que no había ninguna mujer en este mundo destinada para mí, cuando ya había renunciado al_ ** _amor verdadero_** _y a compartir mi vida con una compañera de viaje a la que amar por encima de todo…_

 **…**

Llevamos dos años de habernos conocidos, mis sentimientos no han cambiado por ella, no debo mostrarlos… no quiero que suceda lo de hace años…

Pero… Sucedió algo el cual cambio todo…

En una borrachera, le pedí que me besara, realmente no sabía lo que hacía en ese momento, pero… no me arrepiento de haberlo intentado.

Al principio me rechazo, pero seguí insistiendo hasta que accedió y sin pensarlo… yo me lance a ella, besándola…

Me confesé a ella, dije mi primer _Te amo_ sincero… sin mentira alguna a como lo hacía con los chicos, yo estaba totalmente enamorada de ella.

Porque la amo por encima de todo, porque soy capaz de cualquier cosa por ella y porque creo que merece todo el amor, pero también toda la **adoración**. Por eso voy a intentar con todas mis fuerzas que permanezcas a mi lado, queriéndome y queriéndote como hasta ahora, compartiendo amor, risas y planes.

 **…**

Días después no podía verla a la cara, me sentía de lo peor al haber hecho eso con ella, puede que solamente este jugando conmigo, no quiero salir herida… no de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué me estas evitando?

—Estaba realmente ebria. Lamento haber hecho algo tan raro. Por favor, olvida lo que hicimos…

— ¡Mírame Haruka!

—Mantendré la distancia hasta que sea capaz de ordenar mis sentimientos por ti… — _Detente no me ilusiones, no quiero ser herida de nuevo…_ — ¡Por qué esto no es normal! — _Por favor, no te acerques a mí._

— ¡Esto **ES** normal! ¡No hay nada de malo enamorarse de alguien! ¡ **Te amo Haruka!**

Sus brazos me rodearon, aun no podía salir del shock… Mis sentimientos… ¿Eran correspondidos?

— ¡No miento! Desde el momento en que te conocí, eh estado interesada en ti… ¿Qué sientes por mi Haruka?

De inmediato correspondí a su abrazo, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, lloraba en su hombro con ganas, me sentía amada…

—Yo… Yo… ¡También te amo!

Hace ya un tiempo que irrumpiste en mi vida y la transformaste de una forma que nunca hubiera imaginado. Porque nunca antes había sentido esta intensidad de amor, esta **locura** que me hace necesitarte como a nadie.

 _Entonces así se siente tener sentimientos correspondidos. Estoy tan feliz de estar viva…_

 **…**

Han pasado 4 años desde nuestro noviazgo, estar con Tomo-chan han sido los mejores días de mi vida, estar a su lado me hace sentir viva… Creo en ella y en este amor que me ha vuelto indestructible que detuvo mi caída libre…

Años después, Tomo-chan me pidió matrimonio, la alegría no me cavia en el pecho, mi respuesta fue un claro _**Si**_ , me lancé a ella con toda mi emoción, llenado su rostro con mis besos…

Días después fuimos con mis padres, los cuales sin ningún problema aceptaron mi compromiso con Tomo-chan.

Todo fue esplendido, el día de nuestra boda donde hicimos muchas tontadas juntas, divirtiéndonos todo el día con el apoyo de todos…

 **…**

Los años fueron pasando rápidamente … a mis 76 años me encontraba bastante mal, odiaba ver a Tomo-chan triste, llorar por mi… Se preocupa por mí… Incluso de pequeña, asumía que iba morir sola todo porque me gustaba una chica… que equivocada estaba… Pero desde que la conocí, mi vida ha estado llena de felicidad…

 _Gracias Tomo-chan_

 _Gracias por tus sonrisas, tus abrazos, tus caricias, tus besos y tu apoyo. Para mí esto no fue en vano; Te agradezco a ti y a la vida por haber permitido pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado…_

 _Estoy muy feliz de haberme enamorado de ti…_


End file.
